Silver and Gold
by FrancineBlossom
Summary: Jim thought that was the last time he would see sliver and the ship. But what if he had somthing sliver wanted back?
1. prolong

Sliver and Gold.

A little girl latch to her father not wanting him to go. "daddy please don't go I don't want to be left with her" she said. The father picked up the little girl. "im sorry sweetie but I have to go" he kissed his little girl on the forehead and set her down. The lady came out and pick up the girl. "don't worry sir she will be in the best of care" the lady told the father. He nodded and left trying to ignore the cry of his little girl. He didn't know what became of his little girl. She was only 4 years old when he left her.

He plane to find the treasure on treasure planet to buy his little girl whatever she wanted. But things change and so did his plan. He got into a horrible fight and had to be come part cyborg to keep living. Soon it was just to have the treasure for the fun of getting it.

But again things change and he meet this boy. He was a speical boy too. For the hard wall he put up over the years came crashing down. When he was in the core of the plante and he saw that boy fall. It was like he was sing his little girl fall. So he let go of the ship and saved the boy. He was only 15 years old at the time but he was a smart boy.

Once safe and on their was to land on the moon, the father headed down below because he couldnt get arrested. The boy had follow. Morph got to stay with the boy and the father got set free. But b4 he left on his search for his daughter, he through some of the treasure up to the boy. The took off to find his daughter. But what he found when he got to the place he last saw her all those years ago shocked him. The plante and the ppl on the plante where dead but no sign of his daughter or her body.

His daughter was indeed not dead for in fact his daughter soon will meet the boy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok i know this isnt good but im working on a different way to go about this story. I'll put the other verson up later. thanks for reading!<strong>_


	2. What happen to me Chapter 1

Sliver and gold.

Chapter 1

My father left when I was 4. I didn't have a mother to stay with. Because she died giving birth to me. My Father left me with a witch, she was evil, but he didn't know that. Sometimes a kid can tell something an adult cant. I cried I didn't want to be left with her. But he just kissed my head and left.

Years went by I was about 10 years old when the life started to die on the planet The witch hated me so much, and just to piss her off, I would do stuff to get in trouble with the cops. Hell it was the only fun I ever had. Even if she would punish me later for it.

We lasted another year, because of the magic dome around the witches house and land. As long as we didn't go out of it we would be ok. But soon she started to get sick, because she couldn't get to her little plant that made her stay young. The dome started to fade and soon it would be gone. So one day I put on a mask and went to the forest where me and my father hide a small flying boat. It was in good shape thanks to me keeping care of it through out the years.

I got on it and flew away from the planet I once called home so many years ago. I went from different planets and stole what I needed to live. But as much as it was fun, I wanted to find a new home. So now at 16 years old I landed on the moon base. I saw a dog person in such a weird suit and couldn't help but laugh. The boy that was next to the weird suit person caught my eye. I saw him get on a ship and by the looks of the crew it was a pirate ship or a ship that will be over run when the pirates stop playing nice.

That was the last time I saw it for a while. When I came back to the moon ship after getting kicked out of the place I found. I saw the boy again hugging a woman. Something was different about that boy. The aura he gave off was a little less childish. When I looked over to the ship he most have came off of I saw the so called crew getting hauled away. 'hahaha I knew they where pirates!' I thought.

I looked back to the boy to see him walk off with the woman. So I followed them. They where going to rebuild the inn that use to be there I heard. So I decided that I should help. Only the mom saw me. It took a few months to get it back...no wait even better then what it was. The woman who I found out was the boys mom, came up to me as I was about to leave. "hey wait miss!" she called after me. I stop and look back. "yes ma'am?" I said using my manners. "do you need a job? Or a place to stay?" she asked me. I was shock and by the looks of it she saw it on my face. "yes I do but how did you know?"

She simple just smiled at me, kinda like a mother would smile at her children. "I'm a mother I know this stuff." she said and took me inside and showed me to the room across from her sons and next to hers. So on opening day I was the new cook/waitress. When the doors bust open to show the robo cops. I looked over at Mrs. Hawkins and the other gasp, but when the cops moved to show the boy; who I learned name was Jim; he was dressed in a white uniform. Everyone started cheering and laughing. Then morph turned into a bag for him.

Even Dr. Doppler and Amelia had smiled. The party went so well. I even felt so welcome by the people here. It was break time for me and I got to join in on the dancing. I ended up paired with boy for a dance partner. It was fun, and he sure was cute. At the end I caught him looking out the window with a smile on his face. I walked over and looked out. "what you looking at?" I asked him.

"Oh nothing. By the way I never caught what your name is." he said while he looked at me. I smiles and put my out for him to shake. "my name is Jane de Sliver. At your servos Mr. Hawkins." I said. He shook my hand. "Please that was my father. Call me Jim." He said smiling. I smiled back. That was the only time we talked that night. But what I didn't know was he knew something I didn't And that once again my life would change again. But for now maybe I found a place to really call home and not just a place to live.

* * *

><p><em><strong>R&amp;R. You dont like what i wrote then dont say so. Anyways I hope you like it.<strong>_


	3. The Kidnapping

Sliver and Gold

The Kidnapping.

Jim Pov.

It has been 4 months since she started working here. I have to say she kinda grows on you. Mom acts as if she one of her kids. I haven't had the chance to get to know her, but mom said she was homeless and that she needs a place to stay, so be nice. Sometimes I wonder if she knows sliver. I mean she has his last name. But she almost nothing like him. 'I miss sliver, I wonder what he is doing that old cyborg' I though as I mopped the floors after hours.

Mom was out for the night, for a moms outing with other moms. So it was just us. The perfect time to get to know her! But just when I finished with my chorus and was going to go see if she wanted to hang out and get to know one another, I heard a scream from up stairs. 'oh no Jane is up there!' I thought as I ran up the stairs.

I burst into her room to see none other then scroop holding her about to jump out the window. "make one move cabin boy and she falls to her death" he said. That voice still creeps me out. "let her go" I said not wanting anything to happen. 'I though he died' Just then she elbowed him in the gut I think or maybe it was lower. But anyways that made him drop her. She fell as he tumble back wards and out the window. "i don't think thats the last time we'll see him. Lets go!" she said and pull me out the door and down the stairs. We didn't get far before I got knocked out.

Jane Pov.

I was cleaning my room and was about to get ready for bed after a long day. When something grabbed me from behind me. I screamed as loud as I could. I mean wouldn't you if something grabbed you out of no where. Its not like I was scared just surprised thats all. Who ever grabbed me had claws and was moving towards the window.

Just then the door busted open and Jim was there, with a look of shock and anger at who ever had me. "make one move cabin boy and she falls to her death" the person holding me said. That voice creep-ed me out. "let her go" Jim said his eyes never leaving the person. 'alright I've had enough of this creep holding me' I elbowed him in what I hope was the gut or better a lower area. I fell to the ground and got up just in time to see him fall out the window. "i don't think thats the last time we'll see him. Lets go!" I said and pull Jim out the door and down the stairs.

Just as we reach the bottom of the stairs the window shattered. More creepers came in. "did you really think you could rid me that easily" the red claw guy said. I made a move for the kitchen but was grabbed by one of the men. "Let me go!" I tried to get out of the grip but no matter what I tried to do I couldn't. I saw a different guy knock out Jim "Jim!" I yelled before I too was knocked out.

Jim Pov.

When I woke up, I was tied to a poll on a ship. "ow my head...oh no! Jane!" I said. I looked around the best I could. With no sight of her at all. "when I get my hands on scroop he is so dead if he has harmed her" I said to myself out loud. '...wait why am I so over protective of her for?' I thought. I tried to get lose but the ropes just digged into my skin the more I moved. "Jane I hope your ok" I whisper into the darkness of below the deck.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I need some pirates. Anyone want to be a pirate in the story? R&amp;R and Let me know!<em>**


	4. The Pirate Ship

Sliver and Gold

The pirate ship.

Jane Pov.

I woke up to my hands chained above my head. I look down and realized I was in a slave outfit(star wars princess leia). I felt my anger rise. Then I felt something move, it was morph he moved from my neck. "hey there you are morph." I said. Just then we heard movement and morph turned back into my necklaces.

That stupid crab guy came walking over. His icy cold claw touch my chin to lift it so I would look at him. "so you are awake you little bitch." I twitch away from him. He let go and looked back at his crew. "bring the cabin boy up" I look to the door that lead to the below. There was this porcupine dude dragging Jim out.

The crab guy walked over to Jim and lifted his face. First to look at him then to look at me then back to himself. "listen here boy! You will do as I sssssay or little girl will pay the pricccce. Underssstand cabin boy?" Jim just glared at him with pure hate. "I'll take that as a yesssss. Now I'll give you a choice. You can stay tied up for the trip, or you can work with my cabin girl under her orders" he told Jim

Jim looked over at me and I nodding, knowing what he was thinking. "Fine we will work." his voice held no emotion. Crab guy look over at this girl who was by the looks of it close to my own age. She was about 5'6 dark blonde with a hint of gold hair, her eyes where dark brown nearly black, depending on the light, she looked tomboyish, but she had this proper aura.

Jim Pov.

When I looked over to the girl, scroop was talking about. I almost got the feeling I knew her from some where. "yes sir" the girl said looking at scroop. I had this feeling she was closer to him then just a cabin girl was to a captain of a pirate ship. Once the crew went back to work Jane and I were untied. The girl headed down to a different below part and we followed.

When we walked down, she was standing with her hands behind her back and stood up tall and proud. She almost reminded me of Mr. Arrow. "OK listen hear, you scallywags. I wont have you messing things up for me. You will do as I say and you wont give me trouble. Or the captain will hear about this." we both nodded at her. "My name is Seannah Aurora Arrow. Since we are all cabin people. You may call me Sea." she said still in that stance.

'so she is related to Mr. Arrow.' I thought but I don't think it was time to say anything. "My name is Jane de Silver. Nice to see another girl who could kick ass."Jane said. "I'm Jim Hawkins. What our first job?" I said. She moved and walked around me looking me up and down. Then she did the same to Jane. She walked back in front of us. "Jane can you cook?" Jane nodded. "good we need a new cook, don't try to poison us. You may get to cooking." The kitchen was behind Sea so Jane headed over to kitchen to get to know it better.

"Jim you look like you could do anything. So you'll be out swabbing the deck and other stuff. First job go clean the deck." she handed me the mob and bucket. 'at lest she didn't say mr mob and mrs bucket like someone' I thought as I headed up to start cleaning.

Jane Pov.

We did the same thing everyday for the last 3 days. One night when I was sure everyone was asleep, I got out of the hammock bed and went to set out on the mas. I had this watch that like mrs. Hawkins necklaces showed pictures. But mine was just a still frame of my parents. My dad was holding my mom, who was pregnant, in his arms and looking at her with such love and one hand was on her stomach. It was the only picture I have of them.

I didn't hear Jim but one second he was gone and the next he was next to me. I jumped but did fall over. "Jane are you ok?" he said sitting next to me. "Jim, At lest you have a parent. Even if your dad left. My mom died giving birth to me and my father left me with a damn witch when I was 4. and I don't even know if we ever survive this, where I'll go. I'm an orphan as far as I know. And remember how you told me that creepy spider crab psycho. Whats his name oh yea. Scroop. He cut Mr. Arrow life line? What if he does that again if something like that happens again? " I turned away from him, not wanting him to see I've been crying.

He lifted my chin and made me face him. Looking deep in my eyes he wiped away a tear. "When we get out of this, you can still stay at the Inn with my mom and me. You will always have a home with us. Hell even if Sea wants to she could too. I wont let him do that this time. If something like that happens that we need safety lines. Ill keep a close eye on him and the ropes" I smiled I true smile at that and hugged him. "thanks Jim" I whispered.  
>Sea Pov.<p>

I saw Jim get out of his hammock and head up deck. When I looked over at Jane's hammock I saw she wasn't there. So I decide to follow him. I waited in the shadows, and heard all about what they said.

'But he wouldn't do that, He told me that he just up and left cuz he didn't want to deal with the crew. No scroop wouldn't lie to me. But would Jim lie?' I thought so confused. 'I'm so close to what I want I cant mess this up' I thought heading back to the sleeping quarters.

I lay there and saw Jim caring a sleeping Jane. He set her in her hammock and kissed her forehead, he probably thought no one was looking. Then he laid down in his own hammock and fell asleep. 'I wonder if more then just friendship is blooming between the two of them' I thought as I finally drifted into slumber.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks to TMNTdisneyfan2013. For making Seannah(Sea) Aurora Arrow. R&amp;R!<strong>_


	5. Captain go to hell

Silver and Gold.

Captain go to hell

Jane Pov.

Me and Jim were cleaning the deck, while Sea was down below cleaning the dishes. I wasn't looking where I was going and I bumped into scroop. I turned around just in time to see who I bumped into. His claw digged into my right shoulder, I didn't have to look; for I could smell the blood. "watch were your going cabin bitch" he said glaring at me. "or what you'll stink me to death!" I said with sarcastic tone. His claw went deeper into my shoulder, it was so much more painful grip. It was hard not to flinch or show it bothered me now.

I knew the whole crew was watching. I also knew he was making an example out of me. "I'll do far worse!" he said glaring at me while turning red with anger. "death would be a blessing so please do! Ye nothing better then a fresh squeezed purp! Ye be only one and there are how many of us! So it is you who needs to watch it cAptain. By 'tunder!" I told him with anger dripping in my voice and a glare of my own. He let go with shock, at what I don't know.

He recovered quickly and with a glare to all that said "to get back to work." all the crew scattered away. Only snakist;his first mate; Jim, now sea, and me where left. Scroop gave one last glare and headed back to the caption room. Once he was out of sight, I dropped to my knees, and started to curse in so many different languages. The pain was so over whelming that as soon as I was picked up, I passed out.

Sea Pov.

'How dare he!' I thought as I watch him walk away. I was doing my chores when I notice it got too quite up there. I went to go see what was wrong. What did I see? Him gripping her shoulder with his claw to the point she was bleeding! Once he was gone she dropped to her knees. I ran over to her and saw Jim do the same. Jim and I exchange a look. And he picked her and carried her down to the kitchen and set her on the table.  
>When he set her down we notice she was passed out. Which was not good. If my little training I had at the interstellar Academy had taught me anything, is that a bleeding person who has past out is more likely to die faster then one who isn't. I ripped off her shit so we could get to the wound easier.<p>

We both took part of the ripped cloth and used it to stop the bleeding on both sides. Once the bleeding stopped. Jim cleaned the wound. While he was cleaning I notice his face was a little red, from blushing or anger or both, I don't know. We covered up the wound and put her arm in a sling.

Once that was done I put a shirt that cut across the chest leaving the right side open, but covered her breast. Then Jim picked her up and set her on this little hay bed he made in corner. She lay there so pale with her arm resting on her chest. I watched him kiss her forehand and then he got up and walked over to me.  
>Jim Pov.<p>

To say I was pissed, would be an under statement. It wasn't till after I laid Jane down. I started to calm down. I kissed her forehead and whispered "please don't die." thats the last thing sea or I need, another death by scroop on a ship. After that I walked over to sea and helped her clean up the mess. "Jim. You ok?" I heard sea ask me after we finished and sat down at one of the many tables.

"physical and mentally yea I'm ok. But emotionally I'm not. How could he do that! A good caption never would, even most pirates have more respect for a women then he does. And if she died because of scroop that would just add to the list of people I know he killed." I stop talking and took a deep breath before I started crying.

"what do you mean more to the list. I have never seen him kill anyone, harm someone yea sure but he's a pirates that what we do" she said trying to defend him. "Look seannah I know you don't want to hear this...but if I'm right. Mr. Arrow was your father?" I asked her. She nodded. "Scroop cut his safety rope he had on, while we where being sucked into a black hole caused by an exploding star. He fell into. The scroop tried to blame it on me. You can even ask Amelia when we get free" I told her, hoping she would believe me.

She sat there for a little while thinking over what I said. I could almost see the gears turning. "but captain scroop told me, he saw my dad just up and leave and that he would help me find him" she said with a hint of hope he was still alive "Just think about it. Mr. Arrow as Amelia put it: Sterling, tough, dependable, honest, brave and true. So why would he just up and leave? And scroop is a pirate they lie. Just think about it" I told her.

She nodded "fine I will. Good night cabin boy" she said on her way out "goodnight cabin girl!" I called after her. Now that I was calm I just realized I'd just seen Jane without a shirt. I started blushing, by the time I got to where I left Jane, the blush had gone away. 'she is so pale, so weak, it just doesn't fit her' I thought looking at her.  
>As if she knew I was thinking about her, she mumbled in her sleep "J...Jim" I almost didn't catch it. I smiled and laid down next to her. I moved a piece of her hair out of her face. "I'm here Jane, I'm here." I said. Then I closed my eyes and let sleep take over. 'scroop will pay' was my last though.<p> 


	6. back on montressor

Silver and Gold

Back on Montressor

Silver Pov.  
>I thought I would check up on jimbo. So here I was on montressor reading the paper. [Local inn broken in to during a night storm. 2 teens kidnapped. Captain Amelia is getting ready to go on a voyage to find them.] 'what has imbo been takin? Time to find out.' I thought as I read.<p>

I headed down to the Benbow Inn. I walked in to see captain Amelia comforting this woman. 'she must be jimbo ma' I thought. "um excuse me ma'am are you jimbo mum?" I ask taking my hat over my heart. "I'm john silver, I'm here to help find him. Ye see he and I was close on the voyage." I told her and hoping the captain would hear me out first.  
>Sarah Pov.<br>I sitting in a chair with my head in my hands listening to Amelia try to tell me its going to be ok. 'how can it be ok when my baby boy has been kidnapped, and by pirates of all things' I thought. Just then the door opened, I looked up to see this cyborg walked in. "um excuse me ma'am but are you jimbos mum? Cuz I'm john silver, I'm here to help find him. Ye see he and I was close on the last voyage" he said more to Amelia after he ask if I was jims mom.

"why yes I am. mr. silver. And how do you plane on finding my boy?" I asked him.

"i was going to join Captain Amelia crew. If she'll have me." he nodded his head to Amelia By the look on her face she was ready to kill him or something. "Oh Amelia doesn't that sound like a good idea he most have a good idea on where they are. Oh please Amelia I'll even watch the kids so Delbert can go with you guys." I gave Amelia my best I-really-want-my-boy-back-no-matter-what-the-cost-look.

Amelia sighs and face-palm. "i can't believe I'm doing this" she mumble so low only Sarah heard her. "Great! Thanks Amelia! Now listen hear Mr. Silver, you bring my boy back safely or else" I said. With that Amelia showed him to the ship. "Good luck Amelia." I yelled after them. 'now to wait for Delbert to show up with the kids' I thought.  
>Amelia Pov.<br>I told Delbert to pack and to drop the kids off at sarah's, then get to the ship. He had one hour to do so. So while I was waiting for him to show up, I was keeping my eyes on silver. 'why did I let Amelia talk me into this for' I thought. "Silver a word!" I yelled. He ran up. "yes Captain!" he saluted to me. "oh stop it silver. You listen to me and listen to me well. You make one mistake and I am taking you in under arrest." I said not joking at all. "Yes, captain. I just want jimbo safe then you can do as you want with me." he said with his head down.

"you may go back to your cooking duties" I said. I watched him walk down. 'he really has gone soft' I thought. I didn't hear Delbert coming up till his arms wrapped around me. "is something the matter Amelia?" He asked. I took a deep breath. "No nothing is wrong. Now let go of me we have work to do." My captain voice taking over my normal voice. He let go. "yes ma'am." he said heading up to same spot he was last time. And just like last time the same thing happened to him. But without that space suit to soften the fall.

I laughed. "not funny" he grumbled. It was funny but I didn't say anything. I headed to the captain quarter, with Delbert following. There was no need to be out there. 'no cabin boy to save your behind now silver.' I thought as I close the door.


	7. Hows the arm?

Silver and Gold

Hows the arm?

Jane Pov.

I woke up laying on what I think is a hay bed made on the floor. I don't know how long I was passed out for. I could tell I was in the dinning area in the left corner near the steps. The sleeping quarters was in a different area. I sat up only using my left arm for help, because my right arm was dead. That shocked me, I didn't even notice the hand that was resting on my stomach while I was sleeping fall off.

I did notice that Jim was sleeping next to me,even if I was in shock. "j...Jim...Jim" I shook him with my left hand. He started to stir awake. "huh...what?" he said not fully awake yet. He rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times. "Oh Jane your awake. Whats wrong?" I resisted the urge to face-palm. "ok first how long have I been out for?" I asked.

"You passed out about midday. So about 20 hours now since it morning. Now whats really wrong?" he said. I nodded. Sometimes Jim could read me like a book. "I can't feel my right arm at all" I said as fast as I could just wanting to get it out, and hope the worry wasn't seeping into my voice. But Jim heard the worry. "Are you sure?" He asked with his own worry. Before I could say anything sea came down and asked "who is sure? Oh Jane your up" Again I resisted the urge to face-palm.

"Sea I can't feel my right arm at all. Look!" I said, But nothing happen, no matter how hard I try. "oh shit. That is not good." she said with a face of worry but that worry change to determination as she stomped up the stairs. "Jim go check up on sea." I told him. He got up and followed her.

Sea Pov.

I walked over to Scroop who was next to the mass. "Scroop we need to stop at the next planet or turn around and go to a planet." I said. "And why" He asked with boredom in his voice. "Because of what you did to one of your crew member now you have to fix it" I demanded. "why should I listen to a cabin girl" He asked not really caring. You couldn't tell I was getting madder if you didn't hear the venom in my voice "Because if you don't. I'll through you over bored and command this ship myself and don't think I won't" I said with a glare that would have made my father proud.

"Fine we will stop but only for a little while." He said. I could tell he was up to something. "Oh and captain?" I said. "yessssss cabin girl" he said. I smirked. "You have to come with us when we go into town" I said and back down pulling Jim with me, before scroop could say anything else.

Jim Pov.

Once the ship landed at the dock, we got off. "Sea why is scroop coming with?" I asked her in a whisper voice. "Because I don't want him taking off without us and its to keep an eye on him." She said. Me and Jane nodded. Its jut best not to argue with her when she starts to act like her father. She was walking with her back straight and hands behind her back and head up tall. Just daring someone to deny her.

We got to what this planet uses as a hospital. When Jane was called in Sea went in with her, so that left me with Scroop. About 20 minutes later, Sea came out. I stood up and meet her half way. That way we where away from scroop. "She has to get her arm removed. Theres no way to fix it and it would be pointless not to cut it off." Sea said her voice sadden and not so proud anymore. "So is that where she is getting it cut off?" I asked even if I didn't want to know. "yes" was all she said as she went to sit down next to scroop.

I saw scroop put an arm around her. Kinda like silver would have done for me. I wanted to go back and be with Jane but if Sea couldn't be back there then I probable couldn't either. So I sat back down, picked up the paper, and went back to reading while I waited.

Jane Pov.

It was no surprised to me I had to get my arm cut off. I knew it the second I couldn't feel my arm. "Sea how are we going to afford this?" I asked her when the nurse walked out of the room, to go set up the surgery room. "Don't worry I stole scroop money bag." She said. I laughed. 'Yep Sea is a pirate alright' I thought. They handed Sea the bill and she payed it. "Sea don't tell them I'm getting a robotic arm just tell them I'm getting my arm cut off. Which is true." I said. She nodded and headed back to where Jim was waiting, as I headed to get a new arm.

The new arm would take some time to get use to. They knocked me out, so when I woke up I had a robotic arm. It was just like my left arm just metal. But I also got some cool new things along with just a new arm. The fire part kinda surprised me at first. 'I cant wait to show the others.' I thought as I hoped down and got dressed in the new cloths someone left for me.

I put the long coat on that would cover my arm till we got back to the ship. I could even hide my hand into my arm. When I walked over to them. Jim and Sea jumped up and ran over to hug me. Sea on my right and Jim on my left. "Guys I'm fine!" I said while laughing. "Come one lets get back to the ship"Scroop said interrupting are little hug. The three of us rolled are eyes as we followed him back to the ship. We also had to hear him complain about how much of a delay this was. Hey it was his fault in the first place.


	8. DO you see it?

Silver and Gold.

Do you see it?

Jane Pov.

So we got back and on our way to where every were going. Some new treasure thing that scroop needs Jim to find from what I hear. But just aslong as Jim and Sea dont get hurt I dont care where we go. Something in me like being on the ship, I just hated listening when I rather give out an order.

Scroop headed to his room and the three of us headed down to the kitchen. "can we see it now." Sea asked. I nodded not trusting myself to speak at the momment. I looked at jim as I took off my coat that was hiding my arm.

The pain and the anger and the worriedness I saw in his eyes. It was sad to think I'm the reason he has pain in his eyes. But it was the anger that was bugging me. For I have seen that look on many faces right before someone ended up dead, sometime it was the person who pissed them off. Sometimes it was the people around them, sometimes it was the person who was pissed for they didnt think streight and got themselves killed.

I dont think I could live if jim died because he got mad because I got hurt. Jim got up and was about to walk up to the deck. I grabed his arm to stop him. "Jim dont go get yerself killed for what happed. Ye got a lot of greatness in ye, I hate to see it go to waste." I said. But that did it something in him snaped and he just pulled out of my grip and stomped off. "was it something I said?" I asked to no one.

"I dont know Jane. But maybe we should just give him some space and let him get use to it" Sea said as she started to peal the potato for the stew. I nodded and started to get the other stuff ready for the stew.

Jim Pov.

I pulled out of her grip. I was at first planing to give scroop a pice of my mind. But when she said that I had a lot of greatness in me. I had to get away. She some times reminded me so much of silver. The only guy who was like a real father to me.

I walked over to the mass and sat there, just lost in thought. I was so confused. I miss silver, I dont want jane to get hurt yet she did. And I couldnt do anything about it. Like I couldnt do anything about missing silver. I wonder how he doing some times. If he is staying out of trouble like I said to.

But I can get the thought that Jane is related to Silver some how. But Silver never said anything about a daughter. Her getting a cyborg arm just like Silver. Her last name is Silver. Maybe that how Silver was so much like a father to me. Maybe thats why he saved me because it would be like letting her die?

I thought and I thought trying to get my head in order and figure stuff out. I guess I will just have to talk to her about it. By the time I headed back down, jane and sea where asleep. I wasnt huger so I just climbed in my hamack. I kinda miss sleeping next to jane. But I wouldnt dare tell anyone that.

Sea Pov.

It was only three days since Jane got her cyborg arm and Jim just walked away. I notice that they would look at the other when the other wasnt looking. They wherent talking. Jane was still kinda upset and keep her disstance. Jim sill wouldnt just go talk to her, no matter how badly he wanted to.

I had it with them doing this to them selfs. Just as I was about to go and push them into a room and not let them out till they made up, The look out shouded "PLANET HO!"

Everyone looked to where he was pointing. And just like he said there was a planet. A dark and gloming and scare looking one. It didnt look like anyone has touch or lived on it for years and we havent even landed on it.


End file.
